


Poster Boy

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina asks about the infamous recruiting posters.





	Poster Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days (Amnesty), July 28/Reaching into the back of the wardrobe

"You heard about those?" Lissa asked with a bit of a snort. "They were amazing! I've got a couple if you want one!"

Lucina couldn't help her eyes going wide before nodding and letting herself get dragged along to Lissa's chambers. From there, Lissa practically heaved herself into her wardrobe to rummage around at the very back. For a moment, she seemed to vanish entirely. But then there she was, grasping a roll of parchment.

"I guess the future me thought you might've been too young," she said as she handed the poster to Lucina.

And instantly Lucina understood why.


End file.
